Mad Man Fair
by Slowly Going Crazy
Summary: Come one, come all to the Mad Man Fair... The characters enter the fair, but they never leave...twisted Disney movies
1. Jack the Pumpkin King

Please review and leave a Disney character you would like to see... die...

**

* * *

**

**Mad Man Fair**

"Come one, come all to the Mad Man Fair. Tis a fair full of crazy people, freaks, and people who are just plain... mad! Of course everyone is mad here... even I am! Though, that isn't new... Oh, don't forget Mad Man's Funhouse Museum!"

The Friends stood at the front of the Funhouse Museum. "Let's go, come on it'll be fun." They started to enter, but got stopped by the announcer. He wore a tattered top hat and a straight jacket, and he had a maniacal grin on his face.

"No, no, children," he said, "only one at a time."

**Jack the Pumpkin King**

"I'll go first!" one of them said.

"Ok, Jack, go on in!"

Jack entered the dark, gloomy building and looked around. "Awesome! A haunted house!" He walked through it laughing and screaming at the people jumping out at him. Then, he made it to a door marked 'Nightmare Before Christmas.' He opened the door and walked in, in the room he saw himself wearing a black pinstripe suit, below him was a plaque with a poem that read...

Here lies Jack the Pumpkin King,

Whose curiosity started this thing.

He found a place,

With a demented race,

And his death came with a ding.

He looked back up and saw a tree instead of his body. He looked around at the now dead forest, then he heard a growl. He looked down and saw a corpselike dog with bones purtruding out of its skin and pieces of its fur missing. Its tag with the name Zero imprinted on it gleamed as the dog jumped and bit Jacks arm. Pain went up his arm, and blood went down it. He screamed and whacked the dog off. He ran as fast as he could, until he ran into a tree. This tree had an imprint of a dark dull pine tree with broken decorations in it. The imprint moved and sucked him in.

He got up in a cold, desolate place. He looked up and saw a sleigh. The sleigh stopped in front of him, the deer's eyes beamed red as the sleigh bell dinged. _This haunted house gets better and better!_ he thought as the man got off the sleigh. The man had a ripped up red shirt, a beard made of spider webs , and a face missing half of its skin. The man laughed maniacally as he walked up to Jack.

"Nice entrance, now how do I get out of here?" Jack said.

"Leave? You can't leave," the man said as he pulled out a battered present from his bag, "here have a present to raise your spirits."

Jack opened the resent and his hurt arm, started throbbing. He looked down at his arm and saw bugs eating his flesh, crawling up his arm. The opened present fell, and Jack fell with it as the sleigh bells dinged...


	2. Syndrome

**Syndrome**

Syndrome pushed his way to the front of the line.

"Oh Syndrome, you must be wired to go in, go on ahead."

Syndrome walked into the house of horrors (call it what you want...) and walked up to a round ball. "Cool a ride!" He went into it, and after much screams and laughter, he got off at a door marked 'The Incredibles.' He entered the room and saw himself on top of a robot, beneath him was a plaque that read...

Here lies Syndrome the hero turned villain,

Who's inventions did all the killing.

He invented a thing,

Whos circuits would bring,

His death which wasn't very chilling.

Syndrome looked back up to boiling hot lava, he walked towards it. _A force field_, he thought as he put his hand to the lava. Then he saw a rusted, battered up wristband with broken buttons on his arm. He pressed one of the working ones and heard a noise behind him. He saw a battered, rusted robot with circuits hanging out of its rotted holes.

The robot's arm spun and cut off one of Syndromes arms. His screams of pain was halted when the robot picked him up by the leg. Syndrome jabbed the wristband into his head, pieces stuck into his scalp as the robot froze. Syndrome broke free and got closer to the robot. "What is this thing," he said to himself as he put his remaining hand on it.

One of the robots circuits touched his wristband and he heard a noise behind him. He turned to lava rushing into the room. Syndrome felt a sharp pain, then was completely submerged...


	3. Ariel

**Ariel**

Ariel looked at the dark dull building.

"Oh Ariel, any guys lately? Don't dilly-dally go in!" Ariel entered.

"Wow an ocean, but I can't swim..." Ariel said looking in the distance. Then, a giant wave came and she ran to the wall. She opened a door marked 'The Little Mermaid' and ran in. In the room was her wearing a mermaid costume, a poem was beneath her that read...

Here lies little Ariel,

who's thirst for land caused her peril.

She wished for a kiss,

to bring her bliss,

but brought her death instead of carols.

Ariel looked back up to an underwater castle. _Wait I can't swim_, she thought as she crawled towards the castle, _it's amazing how I'm breathing underwater_. She crawled into the broken, black castle and stopped in front of a large chair. A half-human half-fish appeared; he was missing an eye on his decomposed face, his scales were jagged, one of his arms were just bones, and he was holding a broken trident.

"... Sir is there any land close by?" Ariel asked. "I'll send you there on only one condition," the human-fish said with his jaw cracking, "You must find love, for a kiss will turn you back." "A kiss will turn me ba-" Ariel paused when the creature shot electricity out of his trident and it surged through Ariel. She blacked out...

Ariel reawoke looking at a man. "Are you ok?" he asked as he put a towel around her. "I think so," she said looking at the old buildings on the shore. _Why does he look normal_, she thought as a crab with one claw and three legs crawled on his shoulder. "Kiss her," the crab said as the man leaned closer to Ariel. They kissed and Ariel felt a sharp pain in her lungs. She opened her eyes to a zombie-like face with red eyes looking back at her. "Now you see the real me," the creature said. "I... can't... breath..." Ariel said with her last breath. "For a kiss will turn you back," the crab said as she fell motionless in the creatures arms...


	4. Mad Hatter

The best characters must die sooner or later...

**

* * *

**

Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter waited patiently at the door.

"Go ahead, Mr. Hatter, and have a very merry birthday," the announcer said as Mr. Hatter entered the Mad House.

"Unique people?" He said entering the hallway. He walked past all the disfigured people and read their plaques... "The three legged man...the two haeded child... the four armed woman..." He made it to a door marked 'Alice in Wonderland.' He went in and saw himself wearing a tophat and holding a teacup. Beneath him was a plaque that said...

Here lies the Mad Hatter,

Whos birthday didn't really matter.

He had tea time,

To lose his mind,

And his death caused a shatter.

"What are you doing dreaming into space," a person behind him yelled. Mr. Hatter turned and saw a half-human half-hare with one eye, one ear, and pieces of hair missing from its body. "Come and have a seat," it said with a demented grin.

Mr. Hatter walked to the other end of the broken up table with broken teapots and sat on a bloodstained chair. "Have some tea," the hare-human said as his arm stretched across the table and poured some tea in a cup in front of Mr. Hatter. "Drink it... It won't kill you."

A girl appeared in a bloodstained dress and a sewed up mouth. The mouth ripped open and blood went down her chin as she said, "Hello Mr. Hare and Mr. Hatter, how's your birthday?" "My birthday doesn't matter," said Mr. Hatter. "Oh what a shame, well drink some tea," the girl said.

"Yes, drink and let your cares whisp away," the hare-human said. Mr. Hatter held the teacup to his lips and took a sip. The cup fell to the ground and shattered, Mr. Hatter followed...


	5. Sid

**Sid**

"Out of my way, idiots!" Sid yelled pushing his way to the front of the line.

"Sid, I see you're the same as usual, just enter."

Sid entered the building to a dazzling arcade. He looked at all the odd games and found a claw machine. "Cool, a rocket is up for grabs." After a few tries, he got the rocket and walked to a door marked 'Toy Story.' He entered and saw himself holding a rocket and a paper that read...

Here lies the troubled Sid,

toy torture is what he did.

He got a new toy,

to bring him joy,

but it brought death to the kid.

Sid blinked and saw a dog in front of him. It's eyes were sewn shut and it's body seemed ripped inside out. The dog growled and its silver teeth shined in the sun. "Nice doggy," Sid said backing up. The dog ran towards him with it's disease ridden paws leaving acid wherever it stepped. Sid turned and ran down a crooked hallway to an old rotted door. He grabbed the decayed doorknob, and ran in slamming the door in the dogs face.

Sid turned and looked at his surroundings. They were much like his room... without the decay. "Now how am I going to get out of here!" Sid yelled throwing his rocket at a desk under the window. The blinds opened, the sun glare magnified through a magnifying glass, and ignited the rocket. "What's that noise," he said turning to the desk. The rocket flew towards him and exploded, his remains flew into the walls, and his head splattered on the ceiling.


End file.
